


Turn the Page

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural/GilmoreGirls, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Sam Winchester has run away from home many times, this was only one of those times. But he'll never forget it. Nor will he forget her... the girl with wide blue eyes, and chesnut hair. And the small town of Stars Hollow where he hoped he could have called home.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Madison, Wisconsin; 2001, 11:45pm

I stared out the dust covered window of the impala as we pulled up to a house; that had obviously been abandoned for a long time. The once bright blue paint that covered the entire house now, was now a grimy dark blue that had stated to peel off the side of the house in the duration of all those years unattended. I took a deep breath in and let it out through my nose, as dad parked the car and turned off the ignition. I could feel my nerves starting to get the better of me, and then Dean turned around from where he was sitting in the front seat.

"Alright Sammy, it looks like it's just another angry spirit that doesn't know when they are not wanted on this plane anymore. So, we'll just burn up whatever they're attached too and that'll dust em." Dean grinned back at me and checked his watch for the time. "And it's only 11:40, so that gives us plenty of time to go in, send this ghost to hell and make it just in time to grab a slice of pie at that diner back at the highway entrance, that's open till midnight." Dean said in a giddy voice, rubbing his hands together. 

We exited the impala and huddled around the truck of the car, while dad pulled out the duffel chock full of weapons.

"Dean. Focus on the mission at hand and not your stomach." Dad said in a clipped stern tone that made Dean's smile instantly drop and straighten back his shoulders. 

Dad slammed the trunk of the impala and turned toward us. "Alright listen up, this may seem like another seemingly harmless poltergeist, but this is not a game. This ghost has already killed twelve different people, only by having them look at his face. And that's not to mention the countless others he murdered in his actual life. So, don't hesitate to fire at the son of a bitch when you see him, I'll not be having him claiming you two as another notch on his belt of victims."

"Yeah Sammy, remember this ghost also likes to play with little boys. Or so the police put together when they dug up the six bodies in his backyard after he committed suicide." Dean taunted.

"Shut up Dean!" I fired back  
.  
"Dean, Enough." Dad said in a cold and clipped toned that once again made Dean's bright smile drop and his face turned as cold as our dad's. Becoming dad's ever so faithful soldier once again; armed and ready for the kill.

"Now, we know that his body was cremated, and the city dumped them somewhere obviously, that’s not the thing that’s keeping here. So, our best bet is to find the object that he’s tethered to that keeps him here on the plane of the living and destroy it. The usual recipe of salt and fire.”

"Do we know what object it is that he's tethered to?" I asked.

"No, not quite. But, when he was with us in the land of the living he was extremely narcissistic in his human life and he was known to show off his prized possession. Which just happens to be a commissioned portrait of himself."

"Was he also a big fan of Oscar Wilde?" Dean quipped, and Dad didn't give him the satisfaction of replying back.

"So, look for a life size portrait of the man who owned this house.” 

"Exactly. Be careful though his victims didn’t have any wounds of any nature, but their faces were contorted into an expression of pure terror.” Dad added and then opened the duffel, letting us pick out our own shotguns before we turned towards the direction of the abandoned house.

“Like I said just your average level 1 ghost, who can literally scare you to death with one look at his what I’m assuming gnarled and twisted looking face. Piece of cake. ” Dean mumbled to himself., as we made our way to the front of the house. 

I paused and watched as Dad and Dean first climbed up the concrete stairs of the front porch, their shotguns poised in front of them, like the soldiers they are. I took a deep breath trying to calm my mind from the inevitable rising panic trying to wrap itself around my throat, choking the life out of me and stepped up onto the first concrete step.

I entered the house three steps behind Dean; dad had already kicked in the front door of the house and was leading the front. My shot gun was raised in front of me cocked and ready to fire at the first thing that moved. Dad signaled for us to spilt up, to search more of the house and head towards the direction of our designated area that we were supposed to search. The old floor boards of the house creaked under my footsteps in a loud protest, and I thought they would give way under my steps at any moment. I headed down a long hallway and at the end of the hallway I found a large oak double door; its white paint now curling up from the rotted wood underneath it. I tried turning the rusted doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. So, I took the butt of my shotgun and slammed it against the doorknob and watched as it clanged to the rotted wood floor at my feet. I nudged the door open and walked inside.

The room had obviously been used as the last owner's library or most likely a private office. Leather bound volumes coated in a thick layer of dust and spiderwebs lined the two side walls of the office and the shelves white paint was peeling just like the doors of the office. Along with the large collection of volumes there was also an abundance of pictures lining some of the shelves; pictures of a young man and his many travels around the world. I picked up one of the dust coated pictures and looked at the young man leaning up against a small biplane, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were cold, filled with malice and disgust. His face held a harsh look to it-

The look of a killer. I thought to myself. 

I put the picture back down on the shelf and continued my search for anything useful in the office. The office along with the books was also filled with a smattering of once elegant furniture now ruined from the ravages of time. But, the thing that took up most of the space in the office was a large mahogany desk in the center of the room; with a plump red velvet chair sitting behind it, untouched for God only knows how long. I walked toward the immense oak desk and noticed all of the odds and ends left sitting on the dust coated by years of dust. I put my shotgun on the desk and reached for a book that was sitting in the right-hand corner of the desk. I picked it up and dusted off the front cover, reading the title. 

The Portrait of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde

I chuckled to myself and pocketed the book into my jacket, knowing that Dean would love this as a souvenir. 

That's when I noticed an old inkwell pen, sitting next to the stacks of paper, with the ink still dripping off the top; as if someone had just stopped writing mid-sentence. Suddenly, I felt the room go cold; cold enough that I could see my breath and feel the hairs on my neck raise up. My fingers tightened around the shotgun, and I heard the door of the office slam. My first instinct was to look up at the door of the office to see what could have slammed it, but I remember what dad said about what this ghost could do if you looked him in the face. I slammed my eyes shut tightly making sure that I wouldn’t be able to see the ghost and I opened my ears. Listening for the faintest sound or creak in the office. I tried to keep my breathing calm so, I could hear what was trying to sneak up on me, when suddenly I heard a creak in the wood, about three feet in front of me. I fired off a shot and heard a loud hiss of the ghost dissipating. Immediately I heard Dean shot for me at the other end of the house. 

"Sammy!" 

"Dean! Dad! He's inside the study on the east side of the house!” I shouted back.

"We're coming Sam!" Dad shouted, but then I heard the sounds of all the doors slamming throughout the house, trapping each of us in our designated rooms, like fish in a barrel. I quickly opened my eyes taking a quick survey of the room and watched as the ghost tried to reappear from the shadows, I quickly shot off another salt round, hearing another hiss from the ghost as he dissipated. I went to the study door and banged against it.

"Dad! Dean! Are you alright?" I shouted.

"We're trapped at the other end of the house, but yeah we're alright Sam. Can anyone break free from their rooms yet?" Dad shouted to the both of us.

"I'm working on it!" Dean shouted, and I heard a loud bang coming from Dean's direction of the house. Knowing what he was doing, I started to run towards the door again and tried to put all my weight into my shoulder as I smashed it against oak the door. I tried for two more times feeling my shoulder go sore, then gave up looking at the sturdy oak doors. There is no way I can break through; not without dislocating my shoulder in the process and even then, I still probably won’t break through. Build wise I’m much smaller than Dean; he has a better chance of breaking through these doors than I do. I looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon or a battering ram and spotted a window behind the desk. I ran to it and tried pushing up on the sill, but it was stuck. With a small amount of quick thinking; I quickly took off my jacket and wrapped it around my fist, then punched through the glass panes, shattering glass everywhere on the ground below. I cleared the rest of the glass from the window and made my way outside jumping down and onto the soft wet grass below; just as I heard Dean break through his door. I ran back to the front of the house and ran through the front door.

"Dean!" I shouted.

"Sammy! I found it!" Dean called back to me.

"Where are you?" I called to him, but there was no answer. I quickly weaved my way through the labyrinth of hallways and stopped in the doorway of one of the main rooms as I saw Dean reaching up to grab a portrait of the same young man I saw in the photos in the study, that was hanging above the mantle. Dean threw the portrait down beside him and grabbed his salt canister from his pocket and sprinkled it on the portrait, then grabbed his Zippo lighter and flicked it open.

"I hear hell is on fire this time of year. Send me a postcard." He said his overly cheesy one liner, and flicked the flint wheel of the Zippo lighter, but it didn't light. Dean cursed and tried to flick it again, but it stubbornly wouldn't light. 

Dean was about twenty feet from me and had his back to me and suddenly I saw the ghost appear behind him, looming closer to him. From what I could see of the back of the ghost's head, he looked just as mangled up and nasty as Dorian Grey himself did when he saw his portrait. The ghost's head was balding and rotted, while his once nice-looking dress clothes was now torn to pieces, and his hands were covered in cuts and festering boils. Some pieces of his skin looked like they were peeling off of him; just like his old house. I raised my shotgun to the back of the ghost’s head and fired but I didn’t hear the explosion of the gun firing, only a simple click. I checked the barrel of the shotgun. 

No bullets.

I quickly scrambled to search my pockets for any bullets watching as the ghost came closer and closer to Dean who was unaware of how much danger he was in, as he repeatedly cursed trying to light the damn lighter. I finally found some salt bullets in my back pocket and tried loading the shotgun, but my hands were shaking, and I kept dropping the shells. I couldn't shout for Dean, or else he'd turn and look into the face of the ghost. I tried to calm my shaking hands, as I loaded the bullets into the chamber of the gun. By the time I got the gun loaded and Dean got the lighter to work, the ghost was already practically breathing down Dean's back, and was reaching out for him. I raised my gun and heard a shot ring out, seeing the ghost dissipate into smoke; but I wasn't the one who shot him. 

Dean and I both looked back to see our father holding his shotgun out, smoke rolling out of the end of the barrel, signaling the shot he just fired off.

"Dean! Light, it!" He shouted. Dean snapped back into action quickly lit the portrait and dropped it to the ground, watching the oil canvas curl and writher under the flames. In the corner, the ghost screamed as he too caught fire, screaming in agony as he burst into flames. If I thought the back of his head was bad, that was nothing compared to the front of him. His once harsh face lined with cold features was peeled and even hollow in some places, like he’d been decomposing and had worms building tunnels through his face. I watched happily as he writhed and burst into smoke disappearing forever on a one-way ticket to hell.

The room was silent except for the sounds of breaths being released that none of us realized we were holding.

"You okay there, Dean?" Dad asked breaking the tense silence.

"Yep, although I'm a little worried that it's past midnight and we missed out on pie. That would have been a great way to forget that I almost got killed tonight, over a lighter malfunction." Dean laughed, but no one else did and not even Dean could make my father forget how I seriously fucked up.

"Well, you wouldn't have been almost killed if your brother didn't freeze up.”Dad said coldly, and turned his face towards me. “Sam, you have to control your nerves, you and your damn shaking fingers almost got your brother killed!" He said his voice getting louder with every word. "Or were you just standing back and watching the show? Did you want Dean to get killed is that it?"

"No! I would never want anything bad happen to Dean... I ... I just couldn’t get the shells in the chamber fast enough. I-I froze up.”

"You just froze up?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Boy, if you freeze up in this line of work. You and your brother are dead. I don't know about you, but I was really hoping my sons would outlive me, not the other way around, but from what I just saw here tonight. It may just be me in the end, burying my only sons, because one couldn't get the damn lighter to light and the other one can’t control his fear!" He started shouting at us both now, waiting for me or Dean to give another remark but we were smarter than he thought and stayed silent until his breathing and rising of his chest slowed down. He let out a long sigh and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Get in the car both of you." He said in his once again clipped tone and followed behind us as we walked out the house and climbed into the back seat of the impala.

It took us about an hour to get back to the motel room, and much to Dean's disappointment the diner had already closed for the night. Dad didn't say a word to me the entire way back to the motel, and he barely acknowledged Dean, aside from the occasional grunt, in reply to a comment Dean would make, trying to ease the tension building in the car. Always the peacemaker. Even when we finally got back to the seedy motel room, Dad still didn’t acknowledge me; apart from the decent gesture of moving past me when I was in his path of going to the bathroom, instead of just barreling through me like I was invisible.

When everyone else went to bed I laid awake staring up at the stained, and cracked white ceiling of the motel room, replaying tonight's hunt over and over in my head. Seeing how my actions could have gotten Dean killed tonight, all because I wasn’t fast enough in pulling the trigger.

Because I froze.

I ran my fingers through my hair, for what felt like the thousandth time, feeling how long it was getting. I sat up from my position on the motel couch and looked over at Dean sprawled out on the bed that was next to dad's; his snores sounding like a freight train going through a tunnel. Then I looked over at dad. Who unlike Dean didn't have his limbs sprawled out, taking up every inch of the bed. He was laid out perfectly on his back with his arms folded over his stomach, like a corpse. I scoffed to myself.  
Even in sleep he was a soldier who showed no weakness; he was barely even human anymore. And the older I get the more I start to believe in my theory that his humanity burned up on the ceiling with mom; that night in Lawrence.  
I looked over to Dean again, seeing his lips puff out as he continued snoring, and seeing his humanity. Dean thinks that I don't know what he's had to give up for me; that he has to play the roles of brother, mother, and sometimes; father. Despite the fact that our father is still here with us. But, I know. I know the constant pressure he's under to keep both me and him safe from the darkness of the world, and I know that since Lawrence he's held that responsibility as his number one priority in the world. And it amazes me every day that despite all that he has had to sacrifice and all the darkness he's seen; unlike our father he's kept his humanity and hasn't let that darkness strip him of his humanity, leaving only an empty shell. 

Dean would never admit to all of this; let alone say it in front of me or dad. But, we all know it; even dad. That Dean was the one who raised me, and that's why I won't let myself be a burden on him anymore. I can't afford another slip up like tonight to happen, and finally be the thing that kills Dean. I know what I have to do now.

I got up from the couch and slipped on my pants and a shirt, making quick work of my spare clothes by stuffing them into my drawstring duffel along with what few belongings I have. I walked to the table by the door and grabbed the notepad, with the name of the motel sprawled across the top of it and scrawled out a note to Dean. Saying how I'm sorry for leaving but I'm not cut out for the family business, and that I'll just get him killed. I laid the pen back down next to the pad of paper and quietly crept to the dining table in the middle of the room and grabbed dad's wallet, fishing out whatever spare cash he had in there, and shrugged on my leather jacket that was laid across a dining room chair. 

I looked back at Dean sprawled out on the bed, his face now faced down into his pillow, and sleeping soundly. I smiled, whispering a silent goodbye to him and dad then gently opened the motel door and snuck outside, without so much of a creak on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I edited the first chapter just a bit, because i realized there was so many spelling errors that my computer didn't pick up. Like plain instead of plane. ugh. Anyways i hope you enjoy and I'll go and edit the other chapters a bit too.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked for about two miles down the road in the dead of night from the motel to the nearest bus station. When I got there, I walked up to the only open toll booth where an elderly gentleman sat back in his chair drinking his coffee and watching a small television that he had in his booth, laughing at the rerun of The Simpsons that he was watching. The old man noticed me standing outside the booth and leaned forward on his chair, putting it back down on the ground and smiled up at me. 

"Where are you headed to in the dead of night, sonny?" He asked me, his bright smile not fading from his wrinkled face.

"Anywhere." I said simply, putting down a twenty-dollar bill and sliding it through the hole in the toll booth. The old man’s smile didn’t waver, and without saying anything; he took the bill and printed out a ticket.

"A ticket to anywhere." He said, sliding the ticket through the slot in the toll booth.

"Thanks." I nodded to him.

"Sure thing, sonny." He said before turning back to his rerun and giving a small chuckle at the character's antics. I turned from the booth and walked off to a nearby bench to sit and wait for my bus.

I was starting to worry that Dean and dad would wake up and find me gone before the damned bus even got here, and when they would found me they’d give me such a good beating and drag me back to the impala by the scruff of my neck. But, by four o'clock the bus finally showed up.

I got up from my bench and waited for the bus to stop, and for any passengers to come off before I made my way onto the bus. I walked past a few people who were scattered around the bus in various seats and found a secluded seat at the back of the bus. I put my duffel bag in the seat beside me and took the window seat for myself. When the bus driver closed the doors and pulled away from the empty station, I finally let myself relax, knowing in my heart that both Dean and dad are safer without having to constantly look out for me.

As the bus drove on, I watched the night roll on past us as we drove, thinking about the unknown destination ahead of me and not caring about what kind of future lies in store for me on the journey ahead. All the while trying to not think of the past I was leaving behind me.

I sighed to myself, running a hand through my hair once again, and repeated to myself again; what seemed to be my mantra. That this was the right thing to do; the only thing to do. I am the weak link in the Winchester chainmail and I can't let that be the reason why my family stops breathing

I took out my Walkman and put on the mix CD that Dean made me for my birthday, that’s filled with the best of grunge and a splurge of classic rock. As I stared at the rolling darkness that whooshed past me and let myself further relax into the plush seat of the bus. I found myself drifting, my eyes starting to droop, and eventually I was carried away into unconsciousness by the opening chords of Come as You Are.

******

Morning light began to flood its way through the window of the bus and into my closed eyelids, filling my dreams of darkness and monsters with bright light. I groaned and slowly untangled my neck from its awkward position against the window of the bus. I looked out the window, squinting against the bright sunlight, trying to gauge my surroundings but I didn't notice the endless green farm lands that were passing by my window.

"You've been asleep for a good long while. I thought you were never going to wake up." said a soft voice coming from next to me. I turned my head towards the voice. Sitting in the aisle directly next to mine was an elderly lady with snow white hair, pulled up into a sloppy bun, and a small smile on her face. 

"Do you know how long I've been asleep?" I asked sheepishly, honestly having no clue.

"Well I got on around Toledo. I was visiting my sister. But, you were on before me, so my guess is awhile." The old woman smiled taking a sliced apple from the bag on her lap and took a bite. “I guess you really some sleep."

Realization at her word hit me. "Did you say Toledo? Like Toledo, Ohio?"

"Mhmm." She smiled and then offered me an apple slice. I took the slice eagerly, realizing that in my spontaneous effects to save my family from myself I forgot to pack any food. Although I'm sure if Dean had come with me, that would have been the first thing he thought of.

"So, what has you sleeping the day away on a bus? Visiting family? Or perhaps coming home from visiting family?" The woman asked me, taking another bite from her apple slice.

I tried to think of some reason as to why I would be on this bus, especially since I'm a minor and technically if Dean and actually reported me missing; I’m a runaway. I didn't want to give this woman any reason to call the cops, in case with my luck she was with social services or something... although she didn't look it.

I quickly thought of the first and possibly only family member I’d have any reason to visit. "I’m visiting my uncle. Uncle Bobby. "

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Do you visit him often? In Connecticut?"

"Connecticut?" I asked in a moment of pure stupidity. 

Shit. 

Now she'll definitely know something is up.

"Mhmm. That's where this bus is going. But you knew that, already didn't you?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah.” I said quickly, trying to form a story about why I’m visiting my uncle Bobby in Connecticut. “My uncle lives just outside of Hartford."

"Oh, that's nice. How often do you visit him? Is it just a seasonal visit?"

"Oh, umm. Yeah." I sighed and looked out the window trying to hide my face from the woman. But, I just heard her give a small chuckle.

When I looked back at her, her face seemed softer. She leaned towards me as stared at me with her hazel eyes, trying to snuff out the lies I was spilling, as she asked her next question. "Are you running away from something?"

"No." I said curtly hoping she would get the hint, but that wasn't the case.

She leaned back in her seat and smiled. "It's alright if you are. I won't judge you, I know people have their reasons for running away. In fact, I happen to know a young woman who a few years ago now, ran away from home with her newborn baby. Because her parents didn't approve of the scandal of it and were going to make her marry the father. She's done pretty well for herself nowadays, and her baby grew up to be a lovely young lady, with the bluest eyes you ever did see." She smiled in recollection; obviously thinking of these people.

"That's nice, but I'm not running away from anything. I've visiting my uncle. Like I said."

"Alright, if you say so." She smiled. "But if you were running away. I know the perfect place to land, a little town called Stars Hollow. It's my hometown you know, six generations of Westons have lived there. Everyone is very nice there, and we welcome any strangers that decide to pass through our little town. Sometimes, they even decide to stay." She winked at me, taking another apple slice from her bag and took a bite.

I looked back at her, for some reason feeling curious about her story. "The woman with the baby?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She smiled knowingly.

I turned away from her face again, still trying to play the innocent card. "That sounds like an interesting place, I'll have to ask my uncle if we could visit sometime."

"Lovely. There's a bus in Woodbridge, that'll take you straight into town, when you do decide to visit us. I'm going to drive into town myself, with the truck that I have parked at the bus station. I'm Fran by the way Fran Weston. And you are?"

I felt the breath leave my lungs, I didn't think dad would ever send the police out looking for me, or have my picture spread all over milk cartons. But, it didn't hurt to have an alias, just in case this lady was indeed with social services.  
"My name is Dean. Dean Forrester." I surprised myself as the words came out of my mouth, thinking that I would pick something cooler, like Dean would have. But, I guess it was just a way of reminding me of what I left at that Madison motel room, snoring away.  
Fran grabbed another apple slice and took a bite. "Mhmm." She said not really believing me. Which is understandable considering the incredibly long pause that preceded my answer.

"Well Dean. I hope you enjoy your time in Hartford and consider gracing our little town with your presence." Fran said smiling, before turning back in her seat, sitting in silence.

I gave her smile and did the same, putting my headphones back on and watched the yellowing trees buzz past us in golden blurs. As Bob Seger's Night Moves filled my ears, I contemplated Fran's offer of staying in a little out of the way town, which I didn't know if it even existed except for Fran's word. It would be better than trying to find some place to land in Hartford, and with the money I had on me it would most likely be in a trash can. I could always hop on another bus, and head west or maybe to Canada? I groaned inwardly knowing that I'd just burn all my cash on bus tickets, and even in my Canada scenario I'd be living in a trash can and freezing my ass off. This Stars Hollow place seemed like the best card I had in my deck, and I already made an acquaintance who knew the place. Maybe she could help me out with finding a job? If this new life was going to be permanent I’d definitely need one. 

I contemplated this as we kept on driving, knowing that there was no other option as good as the one Fran was offering. Also, there was the fact that dad and Dean would never find me in such a secluded town. I looked back at Fran who was looking out her window, watching the same golden trees.

I let out a sigh and leaned towards her.

"Hey, Fran." I said getting her attention.

She turned her head towards me. "Hmm?" She smiled.

"Say if there was no uncle in Hartford. Would you be still willing to show me this Stars Hollow? And perhaps not call the cops on a kid who might possibly be on the run?"

Fran gave me the brightest smile and handed me another apple slice. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest. Dean."

*****

When the bus finally pulled up in Hartford Union Station the next morning, I helped Fran with her things, as we got down from the bus and walked across the parking lot towards her truck, which was an old beat up baby blue 1975 Ford. Definitely not dad or Dean's style. I quickly put Fran's bags into the back of the ford, and I threw my duffel in with her things. Fran started up the truck and the engine roared to life.

Fran was absolutely giddy the rest of the bus ride, when I accepted her offer of riding into town together. And during that time, she began to tell me all about Stars Hollow; its history, annual festivals and the people that inhabited it. When we pulled away from the bus station and down the road, Fran continued where she left off on the bus talking about all the different festivals that they had in town, to celebrate a multitude of different things. Which honestly just seemed to me that these people used any excuse to have a party. I mean seriously what kind of crazy people dance for twenty-four hours straight for some trophy?

"Oh, you're going to love it in Stars Hollow! Such wonderful people, with such a rich history to our little town. We actually celebrate the founding of our town with our annual Firelight Festival. Oh, it's such a beautiful thing to see!” She smiled in recollection.  
I half listened to the rest of Fran's story as she drove on Interstate 84 and took an exit, I watched out the window as my surroundings changed from the pavement of the interstate to see the gold trees once again engulf us as we weaved through a long, windy road. Fran was approaching an old, red covered bridge, I could tell its age from the fading red paint. But, it didn't look decrepit, and withered like it belonged as background scenery in the Sleepy Hollow movie. It looked like a gateway to something I never experienced before in all of my years of darkness and monsters, it looked like the opening to a happy life. One filled with sunshine, and golden leaves, with endless possibilities and the ability to put that same darkness behind me.

I watched as we passed through the long-covered bridge the sunshine blocked by the wooden panels, and I listened the truck's tires run across the wooden boards underneath them, making a repetitive thumping sound. When we came out of the covered bridge I squinted as the sudden sunshine came into his eyes.

"It's not much further, hon. We'll be coming into town right after that curve." Fran pointed with her one hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. 

As soon as we rounded the curve, we drove for a minute or two before we finally entered the town. I looked around at the small town, with its many little shops and the people with bright happy smiles walking on the sidewalk. I took it all in as Fran rounded the truck around and through Main Street. It was pretty much how I imagined a town like this would be, like it was straight out of Hallmark card. With its white gazebo in the center of town square, a bookstore, diner, and even a dance studio. I chuckled to myself knowing that Dean would get a kick out of this, and immediately jump out of this truck and run over to the diner, asking the people who work there if they have any pie. 

Fran pulled the truck in front of a small bakery called Weston's which I could only assume that she owned.

"Is this yours?" I asked her, as she cut the ignition of the truck.

"Oh yes." She smiled brightly, exiting the truck and looking at her little bakery. "It's been in my family for a while now. About three generations."

"It's nice." I smiled back at her and helped her with her things. She opened up the shop doors and entered inside. I followed her inside and to the back of the shop where there was a door that led to the apartment upstairs. Fran's apartment was as to be expected from an elderly lady, living above a bakery.

Its walls covered in flower wall paper, and brightly colored furniture was scattered around the apartment. 

"Just place them on the floor there, honey." she said gesturing to a space in the middle of the living room. She walked into her bright kitchen and placed her purse on the kitchen counter, pulling something out of it. Fran walked back over to me and handed me sixty dollars. "I know you're not running away, but in case you needed a little help on your journey." She winked at me.

"Fran, I can't take this. You've already been so nice. I can't take your money." I said trying to hand her her money back, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm not negotiating boy. Now you go down to the diner, down the street and see what Luke can get you to eat. He's a little rough around the edges, but don't be fooled. He's a sweetheart. Now scoot! I have a bakery to run downstairs." Fran said pushing me towards the front door. I chuckled and went down the stairs back to the front of the bakery with my duffel bag in hand. And made my way out of Fran's shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, and I'm sorry for the long waits between updates. Like i said in the previous chapter i have school, and i try to write this as often as i can. Thanks again for reading!  
> Edit; Hi, guys just trying to edit this a bit better, hopefully when i'm done editing the next chapter i'll post a new one. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back down from Fran's apartment and out onto the front of the store, I began making my way down the street towards the diner. As I walked I began to take in all of my surroundings and get a better look at some of the things happening around Stars Hollow. I noticed that all of the shops that I passed were small businesses; mom and pop types. There wasn't a single Walmart or big chain store in sight, it's like this place has been completely untouched by big corporate business. Each of these little stores even had hand painted window displays, all of the colors of the wordings looking bright and clean, almost as if they had been painted on today. As I continued walking down the street, I noticed that there was a cluster of people gathered in what seemed to be the middle of the small town, where the large white gazebo rested. Everyone was gathered around the gazebo which held a bunch of boxes, and people were pulling out various colored Christmas lights, giant maple leaves, large plastic pumpkins, scarecrows and other various assortments of decorations. 

This must be one of the festivals that Fran was talking about. Or maybe they just go this hard core for every season?

As I continued walking down the street, trying to not look like some suspicious creeper as I checked out the busy bee townspeople, who were all busy decorating their stores for the approaching Autumn season. I also tried my hardest not to just stop and burst out into laughter as I saw quite the spectacle happening under the gazebo. Which was that a rather portly looking old man seemed to be yelling at a smaller and thinner younger man. The older man was yelling at the younger one who was on a ladder arranging golden autumn leaves, twining them together with white lights under the gazebo's ceiling. The older man seemed to disapprove with how the younger man was arranging the leaves/lights display. 

"No, No Kirk! You're doing it all wrong! Do you even know how to hang leaves? You can't just place them all willy nilly like, they have to be hung with precision, so they have the appearance of draping from the ceiling of the gazebo. Is this so hard to comprehend?" The older man yelled at Kirk, then proceeded to almost yank Kirk down from this old, rickety ladder.

Only so he can climb up the unstable ladder himself to further prove his point, about how the leave strands should be hung from the gazebo ceiling. If the spectacle wasn't so unbelievably comedic I would have felt sorry for the younger guy named Kirk, and I know for a fact that Dean would have probably just tipped the older man over on principle. Not, to help Kirk per se, but just because he could. And he’d probably say that the old man was "testing fate" already by getting up there. I pulled away from the spectacle before I decided to pull up a chair and microwave some popcorn and continued walking down the street. 

As I walked on taking in the all that the 3-D popup version of a Hallmark card had to offer, I stopped mid-stride as I came across the bookstore I saw earlier on my ride in town with Fran. It was definitely no Barnes and Noble and I think that's why I like it even more. I cupped my hands in front of my face and pressed my face into the store window to get a better look inside. I took in the sight of what seemed like endless rows of books, ranging from a variety of different genres from Sci-Fi, Romance, Mysteries, Horror, and others. I immediately imagined myself in the store a book in hand and finding myself a little nook in the back of the store where I could just sit and read for the pure enjoyment of reading, and not just for the purpose of getting information about the monster of the week. However, very much unlike Dean, I enjoy doing research and even doing school work…when I’m in a school long enough to actually finish it and turn it in. 

But, hunting takes the escapism out of reading, which I personally think it the main reason why people do it. To escape for a bit to a place that has nothing to do with their lives, the ironic part of it is that most fiction that people choose to escape from is my life. A life filled with narrowed escapes, monsters, endless road trips, and going from place to place without any ties to keep you in place. I pulled away from the window of the bookstore, adding this place in the surprisingly growing list of reasons of why I should stay in Stars Hollow. 

I walked away from the bookstore and continued to take in the shops that I passed by, a vintage clothing store, record and music store, also a whole lot of antique stores which I put in the column of reasons to get out of Stars Hollow and quick. 

I continued walking and passed by a ballet studio that was on the other side of the street, I stopped for a minute and watched the little ballerinas in training, twirling around in their pink tutus while what looked like their teacher was standing just outside of the sliding barn doors taking a long drag from her cigarette. She was a large woman, with short dyed auburn hair, she spotted me from across the street and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me before smiling and giving me a friendly wave. I felt my cheeks instantly heat, and shyly gave her a wave back, before continuing to walk and speeding up my pace just a hair. 

I stepped off the sidewalk curb and crossed the intersecting street before I finally came up to the diner, which you wouldn’t know was a diner, for the simple fact that it had a big sign at the front of the store that said William’s Hardware. The only indication that I had that I was in the right place was the significantly smaller yellow coffee cup shaped sign; that spelled out Luke’s. 

Jez dude make up your mind are you a diner or a hardware store? 

I stepped up the small front steps of the diner and pulled opened the glass door. I was immediately greeted by the sound of the chime of a bell, and by the gruff voice of someone behind the counter. 

“Be with you in a minute. Take a seat anywhere.” The man behind the counter said, before walking back into the kitchen and out of sight. 

I took in the very few occupants of the diner, that were scattered about the place. Some simply drinking coffee and immersing themselves in a good book, while others were chatting amongst themselves and enjoying their late breakfast. I saw a table that was backed up against the front window of the diner, that was also close to the exit; escape always being in the forefront of my mind. The man behind the counter finished up in the kitchen, then filled up everyone’s coffee before coming over to me and handing me a menu.  
“What do you want to drink?” he asked in that same naturally gruff voice. This had to be Luke. He definitely looked like the tough guy type. His face had that scruffy, lumberjack look to it almost like Dad’s beard but not as full. He also wore a red flannel, some worn out jeans, and a backwards baseball cap that seemed to have no team association on it; he definitely could be related to me. 

"Uhh, I’ll have a water, please.” I said quickly to Luke, as I looked over the menu, Luke went back to the kitchen to get me my water. I quickly looked over the menu trying to find the cheapest thing on here, and at the first thought of actually eating food, I felt my stomach rumble. Realizing that the only thing I’ve eaten in the past 48 hours is an apple slice from Fran when we were on the bus. But, I don’t want to spend all the money I have on food, when I could use it to buy myself another bus ticket to somewhere else and set up my life there. Luckily for me though everything on this menu was so well priced I decided to give myself a proper meal, especially when I don’t know when the next one will be. When Luke comes back with my water and asks me for my order I tell him I wanted the hamburger and fries. 

When Luke leaves to make my order, I take this time to further take in the diner, and its surroundings. It looks like Luke or maybe the person who owned the place before Luke owned a hardware store and Luke decided to get into the restaurant business; by converting the hardware store into a diner. The furthest back wall was still cluttered with boxes of old tools, a couple marked with what their contents were; wrenches, ¼ washers, 5/8 bolts, mallets, 2-inch duct tape and a variety of other different parts. 

The wall behind the counter is covered with shelves as well; but instead of being filled with tools, it’s filled with coffee cups. However, they aren’t your standard off white cups that all diners and restaurants give to their guests. Each one seems to be different and unique in their own way. There was one that was black with white polka dots, one that said World’s Best Dad on it, ones that were yellow, red and blue ones, ones that were as big as soup bowls. I couldn’t imagine what kind of person could drink that much coffee. There were even a couple cat ones, for some reason though I can’t imagine Luke ever owning a coffee cup that had cats printed all over it, and I wonder how he got all of these different and equally unique cups. Were they all his? Or were they donated by people of the town? Or did Luke simply go to a thrift store and just picked up the ones he liked and slapped them on the shelf?

I could feel my curiosity starting to peak, but before I could stir up anymore questions in my mind Luke came back with my burger and fries and I could feel the salvia drip from the side of my mouth, at the first smell of the burger and fries. I told Luke thank you, before inhaling the burger in front of me; pausing briefly to breathe and take a drink of water every now and again. I barely even registered that Luke was still standing there, until I looked up from my burger and saw him raise an eyebrow, then walked away to fill someone’s coffee. 

As I finished my burger and starting picking off the rest of my fries I took out my wallet to count out the remainder of my money, starting to calculate how much I’ll have left after this meal. As I counted the money I had left over from dad’s wallet and the money that Fran gave me I looked up and met Luke’s gaze. He hadn’t seemed totally interested in me in the time that I had been sitting here, but for some reason I’ve gotten his attention now. I tried to keep my eyes down and not look at Luke as I finished up my meal and got up from the table. I walked over to where the antique cash register was resting on the counter and waited for Luke to come over. Luke seeing that I was ready to pay came over to the register and watched as I pulled out $11.50 from my wallet, the exact amount of the burger, fries, and water. Luke raised an eyebrow at me again and held up his hand to me as I tried handing him the money. Luke put down the coffee pot he was holding and looked me in the eyes looking like he was searching for anything out of place as he said.

“Alright who are you running from kid? The law? Parents that don’t understand you?” he asked that eyebrow raised in inquisition.

My defenses immediately flew up as I replied. “I don’t know what your talking about.” I said stoically before trying to hand him the money again, so I could get the hell out of here before he called the cops; and inevitably bringing dad and dean busting through that door.  
“You’re money’s not good here kid. You can tell me who it is, I won’t go running to the cops. The only reason why I ask is that you only have about a hundred fifty in your wallet there, and I’m assuming you still haven’t found a place to land. Am I correct?” 

I didn’t answer him, feeling the air was being sucked from the room. 

Luke let out a long sigh. “Look kid, I know your running from something or someone and not just by using my extreme wisdom and insightfulness. But, also because about five minutes before you got here I got a call from Fran saying that a young man named Dean was going to walk into my diner. And that I better help him out or else I’m not considered a gentleman in civil society anymore. So, you don’t have to play coy with me.” 

I looked around the diner to see if anyone heard Luke, before letting out a groan. 

Damn it Fran. 

I sighed, knowing that Fran probably told him everything about me in that span of five minutes. But, I still kept cool, not fully trusting Luke. “I’m not in trouble with the law. I’m just traveling, Fran is making it a bigger deal than it is.” 

“Just traveling? A wayward soul, roaming the countryside with only a hundred and fifty dollars and one army duffel bag?” 

“Yep, I like to travel light.” I said feeling panic build up in my chest, just waiting for Luke to call the cops and tell them about a teenage runaway. 

Luke seemingly able to read minds, let out a frustrated groan. “Okay look. I know you think I’m going to rush off and call the cops as soon as you leave, so you’re not likely to trust whatever I have to say. But, hear me out before you dart back out there and head off to wherever you’re planning to go to next. I’m pretty positive that despite that cool look on your face, you’re worrying about where you’re going to find your next meal or even where you plan on sleeping tonight. So, I have an offer for you. I need help around the diner, waiting tables, sweeping the floors after closing; just rookie stuff. I also happen to have a fold out couch upstairs where you can live with me and you’d work in the restaurant to pay for rent. You’d also earn your own tips here, so if you decide to spilt in a month or two you’d have some extra cash to do it.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

“Why would you do that? You don’t know me or what I’ve done. I could be some psycho kid who murdered his parents for all you know."

“Look I trust Fran, she’s always been good at reading people like a book. That’s how she knew I’d be a sucker for taking in a stray kid. She trusts you and says you’re a good kid, so I’ll take her word for it. But, it’s your choice you’re free to go and catch the next bus out of Hartford and I won’t call the cops on you. Think it over before you say no though.” Luke said before he walked out behind the counter and went to take the order of the new customers that just walked in the diner. 

This had to be too good to be true. What the hell is wrong with these people? It’s like they have never had a bad thing happen to them. They’re all so trusting I’m sure they even keep their front doors unlocked and borrow each other’s lawn mowers. 

There’s no denying that Luke’s offer is tempting, definitely more tempting than hopping from bus to bus and eventually trying to land a job without a place of residence or an ounce of credibility to my name. Not to mention I wasn’t even using my real name, its going to be really sketchy when they do a background check on Dean Forrester and turn up with squat. 

I gripped onto my bag tighter and looked back at Luke who was taking someone’s order and sighed knowing that this is my only option. There’s no way I’d make it on my own with only $150 to my name and two changes of clothes. I’d probably be dead faster than if I went on a hunt by myself. When Luke came back to the counter he gave me an expectant look, obviously waiting for my answer. 

“So, when do I start?” I asked and immediately saw the small relaxation in Luke’s shoulders before he replied. 

“Lunch shift work okay for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry it's been so long since I've posted on this story. I'm trying to do better but i am extremely stingy when it comes to long term commitments. So, if you're still hanging on you're a real champ.
> 
> Edit: Hi, guys like i previously mentioned i'm just cleaning it up a bit and should also mention if there's any confusion this story is taking place in early to mid October. So, that's why i got rid of the firelight festival. Because apparently i forgot the plot of my own story. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke gestured for me to follow him as he walked behind the counter to a spot in the wall where it was curtained off. I quickly went to the back of the counter and followed Luke behind the curtain and up the stairs that was immediately behind it. When we got to the top of the staircase, Luke pulled out a pair of keys and clicked open the lock to the front door of his apartment. Which oddly enough has the words Office written in gold letters on the glass door. 

Luke walked inside the apartment and I followed inside taking in the small space.

Luke walked to the middle of the space. “Alright this is the kitchen.” He gestured to the small space he stood in. The kitchen consisted of a small counter space, fridge, stove, a few cabinets, and a dining table settled in the middle of the space with two chairs. “Over there is the living room which has your bed in it. It’s an old couch but a surprisingly comfy bed. I’ve done a few stints on it myself.” He said before moving onto another space at the other end of the apartment. “This is my bedroom and the bathroom is right here.” He said opening a door a foot away from where Luke’s bed was. “It’s a small space, but I don’t think that either of us will have a problem sharing it.”

“Well, I’m not carrying all my hair products in this duffel.” I joked, and Luke seemed to relax a bit more, as he scratched the back of his head.

“Good, I’m glad you’re not overly high maintenance or else this probably wouldn’t work out. My nephew Jess is pretty high maintenance, with the hair-” Luke said making a quaffing motion with his hand on top of his head. “Anyway. It’s not much but it’s home.” He said looking around the space. 

“It’s cool, I don’t take up much space, and a bed is better than the back seat of a car. Even if it is a pull out. But, I gotta ask. Why did you decide to turn your office into your apartment?” I asked, feeling my curiosity getting the better of me. 

“It was my dad’s office and the diner downstairs was too. But, it was a hardware shop before. I don’t know why I wanted to make it into a diner, but it just played out that way.” Luke scratched his head again, taking off his baseball cap and readjusting it. He was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, so I just nodded, accepting the answer he had given me.

“Alright, well I’ll let you get unpacked, and you might want to take a shower before the lunch shift starts, just to freshen up a bit. I’ll be downstairs prepping when you finish up, up here.” Luke said before walking to the front door of the apartment and closing it behind him. 

After Luke left the apartment, I quickly lifted up my arms and smelt myself to see just how badly I smelt in order for Luke to make a comment about it. I immediately blanched at how musky I was starting to smell. 

I guess going three days without showering, will do that to you. Two of which I spent on a bus from Madison to Hartford. 

I walked over to my bed and dumped all the contents of my duffel out on the couch to take inventory of everything. I pulled out two pairs of wore out jeans, four t shirts, my bowie hunting knife, the picture of Dorian Grey from the last hunt, and the only two pictures of my family in my possession. One was a polaroid taken of Dean and me, when dad thought I was still too young to go out hunting, and Dean and I were cramped up in the motel room. So, I convinced him to take me to the park that was just down the road. Dean snagged someone’s polaroid that had been carelessly left out and had asked a girl to take our picture. She of course was a giggling mess and obliged, but just as she was about to take the picture Dean put me in a chokehold and rubbed my hair, giving the camera a big smile as he did it. 

Jerk. I thought to myself as I put the picture down and took up the other one. 

It was the only picture of mom that I had. I know Dean has one of her as well, but this one was mine. And the only reason why I knew what she looked like. She was smiling brightly, dressed in jeans and some kind of floral top; sitting crossed legged under a big willow tree. I try not to think of how our life would have been if she never died, or how it would have been filled with sunny days sitting in the park. Instead of dark nights on the road chasing endless monsters, that never stop coming. 

I quickly put both of the pictures into the book and placed it in the side table drawer next to the couch. I put my bowie knife in there as well, keeping it close, but somewhere where Luke wouldn’t find it and get freaked out. Thinking I did in fact, murder my parents and was currently on the run.

After putting those things away, I went to the bathroom and tried to figure out how to turn on Luke’s shower. You’d think with how many different motels Dean and I have practically lived in I’d be able to operate any kind of shower; but no, they evade me as well.  
After I finally managed to turn on Luke’s shower, I stripped down and began to wash the grime of a two-day bus ride and the dirt and sweat from running around a haunted house, from the hunt three days ago. When I finished my shower, I returned to the clothes still strewn all over the couch, and picked up a random shirt, placing it over my head without even thinking of it. When I suddenly noticed that it was too big for me. I took off the shirt and looked at the front of it. 

It was Dean’s Led Zeppelin shirt and incidentally one of his favorites. It’s really worn out and has holes, in the front of it and at the sleeves of it as well. That was one of the reasons Dean liked it so much, said it looked badass. I folded up the shirt and put it back down on the couch and grabbed another shirt, quickly throwing it on with a pair of jeans. Figuring I’m as unpacked as I was going to get, I headed out the front of the apartment and downstairs to the diner. 

I parted open the curtain and walked inside the diner, immediately seeing Luke behind the counter, wiping it down with a rag. 

“Done unpacking?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“There wasn’t much to unpack. But, bright side I don’t smell like a homeless person anyone.”

“Thank God for that.” Luke smiled. “Alright, time to show you the inner workings of working at a diner. But, first here’s your apron.” He said tossing me a small black apron, which I quickly wrapped around my waist and tied it together. 

“Alright, kid, so here is the register it’s an ancient old thing, another relic of the hardware store that came before. It’s old and sometimes it gets stuck, so you need to give it a little nudge.”

“And by nudge you mean pound the side of it till it opens.” 

“Exactly. Along with cashier duties, you will also buss tables, take orders, make coffee, clean the diner before and after closing. And in reward I’ll pay you minimum wage and you can keep your tips. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” 

“Have you ever waited on tables before?” he asked.

“No. But I’m a pretty fast learner and I can definitely make coffee.” 

“There’s hope for you yet.” He remarked. “I’ll help you along with whatever you don’t know. Like our specials and prices and such. There’s not much else to it, the other cook who works here is Caesar, you’ll meet him on Monday, he’s got the weekend off.”

“Sounds good.” I said feeling anxious for some reason.

“Oh. One more thing, if you haven’t noticed already most of the people are…odd. But, they’re also incredibly freaking nosey so they’ll definitely be trying to sniff you and your background out. Especially those like Taylor Doose. I can’t stand him.” Luke mumbled the last part under his breath. 

“So, should I come up with a back story?” 

“I’ve already came up with one. I got a friend in New York, who’s having trouble and has sent his son to work for me for awhile while he sorts some stuff out at home.”  
“Sounds perfectly vague.”

“Exactly. So, let’s get to work.” 

The Lunch shift had started at twelve and news that Luke had a young man from New York living with him and working in the diner had spread to the entire town by 12:05. People came in and were immediately taken aback by my presence, and after I got their orders and left they began whispering among themselves. I was starting to feel self-conscious about the whole situation especially when the woman from the ballet studio, whose name is Ms. Patty and her friend Babette kept telling me how much of a hunk I was and had the looks of a movie star or an Adonis. They were still debating which. 

As I was wiping down the counter, I heard the bell of the diner chime as the door opened, and immediately heard the loud chattering of two women as they walked inside.

Oh god please don’t let it be Ms. Patty and Babette 2.0.

I hesitantly looked up from countertop and saw two younger women, one was older maybe late twenties with dark brown hair blue eyes, and a nice smile. She wore a pink sweater, dark jeans, boots, and a multi-colored knit cap. The other girl was younger, so they were obviously either sisters or mother and daughter, but she was almost a carbon copy of the older woman. Except her eyes were bigger and bluer, her hair a lighter chestnut color; she wore a large white knit sweater, jeans and doc martins. She and the other woman made their way to a free table in the back, still chattering on lively about something that I find myself wanting to know desperately what it is. 

I turned to my side, feeling a presence besides me and see it’s Luke looking on at the two women as well. 

Girlfriend? Crush?

Before I could ask Luke was already off, with a pencil and pad, to take their orders. I watched from behind the counter, still wiping the same spot; and trying not to look at the young girl as she smiled at Luke when he came up to their table. 

Luke seemed tense in the shoulders as he looked from the younger girl to the older one, who beamed at him and said something that made both her and the younger girl laugh. 

Luke walked away from their table back behind the counter grabbing the two soup bowl sized coffee cups, and I couldn’t help but notice the small smile on his face as he began making a fresh batch. 

I walked up close to him, pretending to wipe the toaster oven next to him. “Who are they?”

Luke looked away from the coffee machine and gave me his warning face; which consisted of a stern look and a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He said. 

“I’m not thinking about anything!” I said throwing my hands up in the air, in innocence. 

“Good.” He said looking back at the coffee machine

“But, obviously you’re thinking of something. You tried hiding your huge smile as you walked back over here, to make a fresh batch of coffee when you know I just made that pot fifteen minutes ago. So, who are they?”

“I did not have a huge smile on my face. Besides I’ve known them for a long time their like family and I give family a fresh batch of coffee; especially when they speak as fluently in coffee as those two.” 

“So, they’re coffee aficionados.” 

“You have no idea.” Luke says as he pours coffee into the two cups, taking the contents of the entire pot, and brought them over to the two women. I watched the younger girl for a moment more, before a customer got my attention and wanted me to ring up their check.

**************

About thirty minutes later, the two women got up from the table and came up to the register where Luke was standing waiting for them. 

“Go, wipe down that table.” Luke said, obviously trying to get me away before they could spot me, and I could ask who they were.

“I can’t. I’m wiping down this counter, I’ll get right to it after I finish.” 

Luke’s face was unreadable, as the two women came up to the counter. 

“Once again Luke, thanks for the coffee. No one makes it quite like you do.” The older woman smiled at him, then turned her face towards me. “And who is this?” she smiled. The younger girl hadn’t noticed I was there before, until she looked from Luke to who the older woman was addressing. As her eyes met mine, I watched as they widened in surprise? But, she looked away before I could guess.

“Hi. I’m Dean.” I said reaching my hand out to the older woman. She took my hand and shook it. 

“So, Luke has taken on a young ward? Interesting. Well, I’m Lorelai Gilmore and this here is my daughter Rory.” 

Rory. Interesting.

“It’s nice to meet you Lorelai and Rory.” I said smiling at Rory, who’s face had turned from normal skin color to a bright red.

“What brings you here to Stars Hollow?” Lorelai asked, and Luke quickly cut in the conversation.

“He’s the son of a friend. And he needed a place to stay. So, I gave him a job as well.”

“You’re living with him as well? Gosh I’ve never known Luke to be so hospitable, what’s it like living with him?” Lorelai asked with a bright smile on her face. 

“I-” Luke quickly cut me off before I could say anything else. 

“He just came on the Greyhound this morning. And I am a peach to live with. Now here’s your change, now go do whatever else you were planning on doing today. We have work to do. Dean go buss that table.” Luke said gruffly before walking behind the counter and towards a table who was ready to order.

“It was nice meeting you Lorelai. Rory.” I nodded both girls and walked around the counter to buss their table. I watched behind hooded eyes, as Rory and Lorelai walked to the front door of the diner and walked out. But, not before I saw Rory look back at me and blushed again furiously before quickly following her mother out of the door. 

*********

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that, I learned the trades of the diner pretty easily, and the town was all a buzzed about Luke and the young man he has working for him and was also currently living with him. I for much of the dinner rush, I was feeling anxious about people as they asked Luke and me countless questions about my life and why I came to live with Luke. But, Luke was calm and collected with every question not giving too many details, but still just giving enough information to sooth even the most savage of beasts in the form of Ms. Patty, Babette, and Taylor Doose. Who I’ve found out to be the portly perfectionist that was yelling at Kirk earlier this morning, and also Luke’s sworn enemy. 

It’s ten o’clock and the last stragglers of the dinner rush have finally left, and Luke turned the open sign to closed. I had hoped that Rory and Lorelai would come back in, but that’s not going to be the case for tonight. But, I know I’ll see her again, according to Luke; who had finally given me some worthy information; told me they both come in regularly for a coffee fix. 

“Not a bad first day kid. You got some good tips, but I’ll put that towards the fact that you are now the town mystery.”

“So, people are paying you for information now huh?” I chuckled.

“Now that you mention it, that’s a brilliant idea. And it’ll help with your rent.” Luke joked, when all of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door. I turned from the table I was bent over wiping down and saw Lorelai smiling with Rory in tow. 

I turned to Luke. “Is this normal?” 

“Pretty much. They like to get one last cup of coffee, at about this time. Probably to wash down all the crap that they just ate for dinner.” 

“Coffee? At ten at night? Are they med students or mentally disturbed?” I joked.

“Over the years I’ve definitely come to the conclusion it’s the latter of the two.” Luke said as he made his way to the front door of the diner and unlocked it; letting the two women inside.

“Dean get a new pot of coffee started.” Luke said as he walked back to the counter, Lorelai and Rory taking a seat at the counter. 

“So, how was your first day at Stars Hollow Dean?” Lorelai asked, as she tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew.

“It was okay. I didn’t see much of it, besides what I saw this morning when Luke drove me in town.” 

“Oh! Well you definitely have to take a day to meander around town and see the sights. It may be a small town, but it’s got a lot of interesting aspects to it.”

“I’ll definitely have to do that.” 

“How about tomorrow?” Lorelai asked me, then turned her attention to Luke. “Rory could show him around.” 

Rory who had been silent as death, since the moment they walked into the diner. Now turned to her mother, with wide eyes and pink cheeks. 

“It’ll be fine. Rory was pretty much born and raised here, so I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to show you around since tomorrow is Saturday. Do you think you could give Dean the day off tomorrow Luke?” Lorelai smiled at him.  
Luke looked slightly flustered at the request so I piped in, suddenly feeling a need of a tour of this small town. 

“I just started work and wouldn’t feel right taking the day off already, but I could go on that tour during my lunch break. If that works for Rory?” I turned to her, her blue eyes so wide I thought they would pop out of her head. 

“Y-Yeah sure that works for me.” She said, trying to hide her blush behind her coffee cup. 

“Perfect!” Lorelai said clapping her hands together. “Tomorrow it is. Trust me Dean Stars Hollow is truly a wonderful place to live, and so many things to see.” Lorelai beamed. 

“I look forward to it.” I smiled at both her and Rory. 

A few minutes later both Rory and Lorelai got up from the counter and made there way to the door of the diner. 

“Thanks again for the coffee Luke! See you tomorrow Dean!” Lorelai waved, and surprisingly so did Rory. Maybe she was just being kind waving to both me and Luke, but despite that. I felt myself for the first time in a long time, being excited for the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone and thanks again for reading! I know it's a slow start but i promise i've got some major tricks up my sleeve but for now we are just establishing Sam's (Dean's) life in Stars Hollow, then comes the chaos. But, trust me the show will be starting soon. Thanks again for reading and i always appreciate your kudos and comments!


End file.
